


Shower Fun:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny was showering after a hard case, & he saw that Steve was there watching him, What does he say?, Are they gonna share the shower together?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Fun:

*Summary: Danny was showering after a hard case, & he saw that Steve was there watching him, What does he say?, Are they gonna share the shower together?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was showering after a hard & exhausted case, He was stuck in a freezer, but not for long, Commander Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua rescued him, before he was turned into a popsicle.

 

He was suddenly daydreaming about Steve being there with him, & sharing the shower stall with him, He could feel his breath on his neck, & his body molded against his own, He was stroking himself, & it felt he was being pumped by his super seal lover's hands. He never felt this pleasure before, Here is the dream.

 

 

_< The Dream>_

_Danny was in the shower, & Steve was in there with him, where it was open & public, & he was being pumped by the Navy Seal, " **God, Steve, Please, More"** , he said, as he kept in time with his thrusts, soon he was orgasming, & shouted out his release, when he composed himself, He heard a chuckle, he opened his eyes & found Steve having a smirk on his face._

_Enjoyed yourself there, Danno ?", he asked, The Blond Detective pulled him closer with him, & said, "Get in here, Will you ?", & shed the towel off of him, He took him without warning, The Navy Seal had to put a fist into his mouth, to keep from screaming, & it did not take long for the Five-O Commander to break, He came with a muffled scream._

_Steve had his revenge, as he thrusted into Danny, almost tearing him apart, The Former New Jersey Detective was begging for more, "More, Steve, Come on, More, Let me really feel it", & they were fucking like rabbits, & they created a rhythm, & would not let up on each other. Then they were spent, & were composing themselves._

_When they were composed enough, Danny noticed that Steve had a smile on his face, & he could not help by smiling too, "Stop with the smiling, You Goof, Your ego doesn't need to get any bigger, We both know that sex is your speciality, "I love you so much, Danno, We should do this more often", Danny kissed him on the lips, "I love you too, Super Seal, I agree", & Steve said, as he hurriedly washing himself, & drying off, "See you at my place", He repeated over & over, til Danny was shocked back into the present._

 

_< End Of The Dream>_

 

 

Danny felt the water changing suddenly, & he washed himself completely, & dried off, He dressed in his tightest pair of jeans, & t-shirt, knowing that it was Steve's favorite combo, The Blond was also hoping to get lucky. He hurried out to his car, after he finishing grooming himself, & went to get some pizza & beer, He hurried to Steve's place, as they agreed. He is gonna lay it on the line, & hopefully he will have a future with the Navy Seal, & spend the rest of his life with him too.

 

*Author's Notes: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
